sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Trolls: The Beat Goes On!
| creator = | based_on = | developer = Matthew Beans | voices = | theme_music_composer = Jeannie Lurie, Mia Minichiello, and Matias Mora | opentheme = | composer = }} | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 7 | num_episodes = 45 | list_episodes = | executive_producer = Matthew Beans | producer = Frank Molieri | runtime = | company = DreamWorks Animation Television | network = Netflix | channel = | first_run = | released = | first_aired = | last_aired = | distributor = NBCUniversal Television Distribution }} 'Trolls: The Beat Goes On!' is a 2018 American animated television series produced by DreamWorks Animation that is based on the 3D computer-animated romantic comedy musical film ''Trolls. The series premiered on Netflix on January 19, 2018 exclusively in the United States, Canada, Latin America, United Kingdom, Ireland, Australia, New Zealand, the Nordics, Benelux, and France. Amanda Leighton, Skylar Astin, Kari Wahlgren, Sam Lerner, David Kaye, David Fynn, Sean T. Krishnan, Kevin Michael Richardson, and Fryda Wolff provide the new voices for Princess Poppy, Branch, Bridget, King Gristle, King Peppy, Biggie and Mr. Dinkles, Guy Diamond, Smidge, DJ Suki and Satin & Chenille for this series respectively; only Ron Funches and Walt Dohrn reprise their roles as Cooper and Cloud Guy, also respectively. Matt Lowe also voices Creek in the series, who returns in "Creek Week". Matthew Beans developed the series, with music from Alex Geringas and original songs by Alana Da Fonseca. James Zahn of The Rock Father confirmed that there would be a second season, which was released on March 9 and consists of seven episodes. The third season was released on August 24, 2018,https://www.polygon.com/2018/7/25/17612334/new-netflix-movies-tv-shows-august-2018 the fourth season on November 2, 2018,https://www.instagram.com/p/BokRYrpBBfG/ the fifth season on January 18, 2019,https://www.instagram.com/p/BsyTmNGhCWM/ the sixth season on April 9, 2019, and the seventh on August 27, 2019. Plot The show picks up where the film Trolls left off; the series will follow Queen Poppy, Branch, the Snack Pack and the other Trolls, and their Bergen pals, as they experience everyday life in Troll Village. Cast and characters Main Characters * Branch (Skylar Astin), an over-cautious and good-hearted troll survivalist. * Poppy (Amanda Leighton), the sweet and optimistic queen of the trolls. * Smidge (Kevin Michael Richardson), a small female troll with a masculine voice. * Guy Diamond (Sean T. Krishnan), a glittery, silver naked troll with a highly Auto-tuned voice. * Biggie (David Fynn), a chubby, friendly troll * Satin and Chenille (Fryda Wolff), fashion troll twins who are conjoined at their hair. * Cooper (Ron Funches), a giraffe-like troll who walks on all fours. * DJ Suki (Fryda Wolff), the Trolls' resident disk jockey. Secondary Characters * Creek (Matt Lowe), a troll with zen-like wisdom and Branch's rival. * Harper (Kari Wahlgren), a very artistic troll. * Toby (Kevin Michael Richardson), a raver troll. * King Peppy (David Kaye), the former king of the trolls and Poppy's father. * Sky Toronto (Gary Cole), the boss and owner of Sky Toronto's Party Shop. * Keith (Declan Churchil Carter), a young troll. * Priscilla (Abby Ryder Fortson) was ), a young troll. * CJ Suki (Kyla Carter), DJ Suki's young niece. * Fuzzbert (Walt Dohrn), a hair troll with two legs. * Master Control (Utkarsh Ambudkar) * Bella Brightly (Kari Wahlgren) * Mags Gumdrop (Kari Wahlgren) * Nova Swift (Sainty Nelsen) * Milton Moss (Jonah Platt) * Dr. Moonbloom (Fryda Wolff) * Gemma Fur (Fryda Wolff) * Gia Grooves (Fryda Wolff) * Foreman (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Klaus Von Frousting (Kevin Michael Richardson) * King Gristle (Sam Lerner), the leader of the Bergens. * Bridget (Kari Wahlgren), Poppy's best friend. * Bernice (Kari Wahlgren) * Old Lady Bergen (Kari Wahlgren) * Groth (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Chad and Todd (Kevin Michael Richardson), the guards of the Royal Bergen family. * Maitre D' (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Buzby (David Koechner) * Nangus (Pat Pinney), a Bergen who is in charge of the dungeon. * Cloud Guy (Walt Dohrn), an anthropomorphic cloud who often makes fun of Branch. * Archer Pastry (Arnie Pantoja), a creature who was once part of a group called "The Party Crashers" and a new friend to Poppy and the Trolls. * Tae-Kwon-Kevin (Sean T. Krishnan) * Tae-Kwon-Joe (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Fang Flowers (Sean T. Krishnan & Kevin Michael Richardson) * Eyestalk (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Spider (Kevin Michael Richardson) Episodes Season 1 (2018) | ShortSummary = Queen Poppy invites the Bergens to a party, leaving the other trolls horrified. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = FF4AC6 }} | ShortSummary = Cloud Guy offers to end a drought, but only if Branch becomes his best friend for a day. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = FF4AC6 }} | ShortSummary = Poppy faces a dilemma after she learns that Bridget and Branch both share the same birthday. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = FF4AC6 }} | ShortSummary = Branch invites the Snack Pack into his survival bunker in order to prove he's fun. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = FF4AC6 }} | ShortSummary = A nervous Poppy awaits for her performance as queen. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = FF4AC6 }} | ShortSummary = Poppy has to implement discipline in her kingdom when Cooper accidentally steals a Bergen's pie. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = FF4AC6 }} | ShortSummary = Poppy signs the trolls up for Bergenball. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = FF4AC6 }} | ShortSummary = Smidge's stoutberry juice and Guy Diamond's Glitterade are rivaled. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = FF4AC6 }} | ShortSummary = When Poppy and Cloud Guy hang out on Hug Day (a day where Trolls can only hug one another), a jealous Branch fears that Poppy's hug will be gone. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = FF4AC6 }} | ShortSummary = After he survived being eaten at the end of Trolls, a reformed Creek returns to Troll Village. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = FF4AC6 }} | ShortSummary = Poppy must figure out who left some gifts every harvest moon. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = FF4AC6 }} | ShortSummary = Things go from bad to worse when Poppy tries to fix a holiday. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = FF4AC6 }} }} Season 2 (2018) | ShortSummary = This Prank Day, Poppy and Branch must outprank each other in order to earn the title of "Prank Master". | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CED1 }} | ShortSummary = Poppy and Branch agree to babysit Mr. Dinkles, but things take a detour (for Branch, anyway). | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CED1 }} | ShortSummary = Branch creates a safety monitor for the village. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CED1 }} | ShortSummary = After upsetting Bridget—and to think that Bergens apologize—Gristle seeks help from Poppy on doing so. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CED1 }} | ShortSummary = Poppy competes at a rap battle in order to save DJ Suki's show. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CED1 }} | ShortSummary = Branch's plans go wrong when it comes to drive Sky Toronto away. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CED1 }} | ShortSummary = Smidge, Guy, Cooper and Biggie steal Branch's remote control—whom he dubs it "Gary"—and take it out for a spin. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CED1 }} | ShortSummary = It doesn't help matters when Poppy "helps" a bunch of Swampkins. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CED1 }} | ShortSummary = A scary story frightens Biggie so much, he hides away. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CED1 }} | ShortSummary = Biggie hires a confidence coach to include Mr. Dinkles in a pet show. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CED1 }} | ShortSummary = Guy is dumbfounded when a new Party Games contestant arrives. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CED1 }} | ShortSummary = On the kids' first day in the library, Branch and Poppy relive some old tales. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CED1 }} | ShortSummary = Satin and Chenille put on a fashion show. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CED1 }} | ShortSummary = The village puts on a pillow fight in order for one to win the very comfortable Pillow of Destiny. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CED1 }} }} Season 3 (2018) | LineColor = 771B9E }} | LineColor = 771B9E }} | LineColor = 771B9E }} | LineColor = 771B9E }} | LineColor = 771B9E }} | LineColor = 771B9E }} | LineColor = 771B9E }} | LineColor = 771B9E }} | LineColor = 771B9E }} | LineColor = 771B9E }} | LineColor = 771B9E }} }} Season 4 (2018) | ShortSummary = Archer's associates, the Party Crashers invade Troll Village and hold Mr. Dinkle as hostage. With help from Archer, Poppy and the Snack Pack repel the Party Crashers. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CD18 }} | ShortSummary = Poppy and Branch must help a sleepy Guy Diamond pitch his new invention to Sky Toronto. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CD18 }} | ShortSummary = Branch gets trapped in a dream in which everyone worships him. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CD18 }} | ShortSummary = Branch tries to complete all the items on his "bunker list" in one day on a wager that if he loses he has to dress like a baby. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CD18 }} | ShortSummary = Satin and Chenille must save boss Nova Swift from a fashion disaster. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CD18 }} | ShortSummary = Guy Diamond mistakes a plea for help for an invitation to perform the trolls' new play. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CD18 }} | ShortSummary = Smidge is eager to prove how helpful she can be. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CD18 }} | ShortSummary = When the trolls secretly help Smidge with her magic show, she thinks her powers are real. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CD18 }} | ShortSummary = DJ Suki tries to impress her niece during Talent Week. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CD18 }} | ShortSummary = A strange new mini-golf course fuels competition between Poppy and Branch. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CD18 }} | ShortSummary = To Chenille's dismay, Satin befriends a troll who loves extreme sports. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CD18 }} | ShortSummary = The Musical Thrones Tournament tests Smidge and Biggie's longtime alliance. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CD18 }} | ShortSummary = An accident that lands the Snack Pack on a desert island transforms Branch. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 00CD18 }} }} Season 5 (2019) | ShortSummary = The Snack Pack travel through a vortex where different wormholes go to different parallel dimensions. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = A60080 }} | ShortSummary = DJ Suki introduces a new catchy song to make chores fun. The song turns out to be so catchy it hinders the Snack Pack’s day to day function. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = A60080 }} | ShortSummary = Poppy tries to make her father feel wanted by Troll village. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = A60080 }} | ShortSummary = Cloud Guy moves into Branch's home and in turn Branch invites Cloud Guy's overprotective parents. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = A60080 }} | ShortSummary = Guy Diamond loses his glitter and wants to get it back, but he lets his pride get the better of him. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = A60080 }} | ShortSummary = A contest is held to find a new troll anthem as the one in use is an artifact from before the alliance with the Bergens. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = A60080 }} | ShortSummary = The Snack Pack go on a submarine ride to retrieve DJ Suki's disco ball. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = A60080 }} | ShortSummary = Branch makes a new friend who sympathizes with his desires for alone time. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = A60080 }} | ShortSummary = Poppy, Branch and Smidge make the most of the one day a year that there’s snowfall. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = A60080 }} | ShortSummary = Guy tries to understand an inside joke confounding him. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = A60080 }} | ShortSummary = Poppy finds a scrapbook that seems to predict the future. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = A60080 }} | ShortSummary = Branch must face his fear of birds when a nest of newborns think he’s their parent. All of a sudden, when they went back to their home, their friends (Including King Peppy) are all frozen solid. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = A60080 }} }} Season 6 (2019) | ShortSummary = There is nothing to do today called a Blank Day. Poppy has a tough decision on choosing an idea to make it a holiday. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 400B81 }} | ShortSummary = Tired of Creek and Branch's quarrels, Poppy ties their hair together forcing them to reconcile. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 400B81 }} | ShortSummary = Branch tries to prove that the Marshtato fairy is non-existent, while Poppy tries to put some Marshtato spirit in Branch. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 400B81 }} | ShortSummary = Guy Diamond shows Biggie the perks about being in the spotlight. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 400B81 }} | ShortSummary = Poppy takes drastic measures to bring singing into Sky Toronto's life in time for the Funphibian anniversary, but Sky's singing contains sour notes. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 400B81 }} | ShortSummary = Branch dreads going on the Big Squeeze ride at Hug Fest, while Biggie has trouble retrieving Mr. Dinkles from a prize booth. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 400B81 }} | ShortSummary = Poppy and the Snack Pack perform a mystery scene starring Cooper as Chummy Sparklestone, but Cooper takes his role too seriously around Troll Village. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 400B81 }} | ShortSummary = Smidge's favorite Sparkle Melon Frosting is no longer in production. With Branch's help, Smidge and Poppy create a new flavour they name Giggleyum, which becomes extremely addictive in Troll Village. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 400B81 }} | ShortSummary = Branch tries to toughen up young Trolls on a camping trip, but Guy Diamond gets in the way. Branch's attempt to implement serious camping gets himself, Poppy and the young Trolls lost until Guy comes to their rescue. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 400B81 }} | ShortSummary = Hoping to show Poppy gratitude for find his lost Croco toy, Branch goes with the Snack Pack to find the perfect flower gifts for Poppy, facing danger along the way. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 400B81 }} | ShortSummary = Guy Diamond wants to train the shy florist Meadow Sprigs to throw parties for Trolls while he takes a night off. Guy gets jealous when Meadow seems to outdo him in partying. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 400B81 }} | ShortSummary = Smidge has difficult choice on whether to go with Guy Diamond or Milton, but ends up hurting their feelings. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = 400B81 }} }} Season 7 (2019) | LineColor = 400B81 }} | LineColor = 400B81 }} }} Soundtrack Songs Broadcast The series was released internationally on Netflix. It was also released in the United Kingdom on Pop, in Australia on ABC Me, in Canada on Family, and in South Africa on e.tv. The series was also released for broadcast in South Korea on Tooniverse. The main theme of the program, "Hair in the Air", is sung in its Korean version featuring vocals from Red Velvet's Yeri and NCT's Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun. References External links * at DreamWorks TV * at Netflix * Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2018 American television series debuts Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American children's animated musical television series Category:American flash animated television series Category:Netflix children's programming Category:Netflix original programming Category:Television programs based on films Category:Television series by DreamWorks Animation Category:Trolls (film)